


20 Ways

by CsillaDream



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Birthday Cake, Childish Antics, Confessions, Dancing and Singing, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Talking to fans, child!Shiemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 themed-fanfiction;; dedicated to all RinRen shippers~</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Ways

**Cake**

"What's this for?" Shima eyed the excited half-demon exorcist nervously before gazing at the mound of (egg, sugar, oil, batter)-mixture in front of him. Yes, a cake. Made by Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. Rin, the below-average bone-head in his class.

"Your birthday is today… I-Izumu told me," Rin nervously scuffed the floor with the tip of his sneakers, much like a girl would when confessing to the guy she likes.

...

**Blood**

"OMIGAWD!" Shima yelped running out of the room as fast as his legs would move him.

"Shima! C'mon it's just a small cut!" Rin whined before sucking on the long slice to his palm from trying to show Shima the right knife to use for cutting a tomato.

...

**Favorite**

"Hey Shima -niisan, who's your favorite person in the whole-wide world?" Shimei, age five, asked the pink-haired teenager.

Shima, being only 13, didn't really understand the point of her question so answered it without thinking, "That's simple: Rin~!" with a wide grin.

At the sound of the door opening, Shimei looked over to see a familiar raven-haired teen walk in; she greeted him with a bundle of giggles: "Rin-niisan~!"

Before the teen could even greet her back, the little blonde girl squealed: "Ne~ ne~ Guess what Rin-niisan!"

"What?" Rin chuckled, seeing he would have to go with her flow.

"Shima-niisan said you were his favorite person in the whole-wide world!" She gasped, extending her arms outwards.

Rin chuckled again: "Did he now… Well did you know that Shima is my favorite person too?"

"He is?" She gasped before looking over at Shima and then she burst into a fit of giggles; before either of them could ask her why she was giggling she spoke: "You two should get married~ Mommy told me that people marry their favorite persons!"

...

**Childhood Memory**

"I'm just tired of hurting other people… I'm such a monster…" Rin sobbed alone as he sat on the ledge of the dorm's rooftop.

He was so in-tuned with his own emotions that he didn't hear the rooftop door open nor the approaching footsteps but what came next snapped Rin back to reality: "You're not a monster, Rin~" followed by slightly slender arms wrapping around him from behind.

The shock made the Satan offspring freeze for a moment before the familiar scent of his favorite pink-haired exorcist entered his nostril.

"Sh…Shima… What… what are you doing out here?" Rin asked him as he wiped his eyes of the wet mess.

"You're not a monster… You have the strength to protect someone import—"

"Like you…"

...

**First Date**

"Stupid Shima… Where the hell is he?" Rin growled, barring his teeth under the protection of the hood of his crimson red hoodie.

"Rin~ sorry I'm la—" The pink-haired teen was cut off when he saw the angered teen barring his teeth at him.

Shima had begged Rin to accompany him on a little excursion to an amusement park saying that Bon and Konekomaru were both busy; though Rin had remembered seeing Shima say he was the one who was busy. Oh well. They walked together to the amusement park; "Ah! Shit! I could have sworn I put my money in my pocket before I left," Rin whined, hanging his head when they reached the ticket stand.

"Don't worry about it, Rin… I'll pay," Shima quickly paid for himself and Rin's entrance in silently thanking his sensei for stealing his older brother's money out of his pocket while Rin was in the shower.

"Thanks Shima… I'll pay you back when we get back,"

"Don't worry about it… Today's my treat,"

...

**Song**

_/…there's a million reasons for you to go but if you can find a reason to stay…I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around; I know what's at stakes I know I've let you down and if you give me a chance… Believe that I can change; I'll keep us together whatever it takes…/_

Rin watched as he was pulled away from everything he knew (and loved) as he locked eyes with a pair of pained chocolate-brown eyes.  _Shima..._

"Please don't kill him! Shima-san… say something," A cry echoed in the silent forest; Shiemi clutching Yukio's side as she watched her one of best friend dragged away with threats rolling off the tongue of the arrogant blonde paladin.

Neither boy spoke; Rin lowered his face enough to hide behind his bangs understanding why the other looked so pained: he had lied and continuingly hid the fact he was Satan's son.

"Ooooo~oi! Rin," Rin's head shot up straight to the source wide-eyed.  _S-shima?_

"You better come back alive," He added, pointing at him.

"I-I will!" Rin responded back as hope filled him up that things still have a chance of being okay between them.

...

**Crush**

"Nii-san, are you sure you're not coming?" Yukio asked his older twin as said demon laid curled up under a large dark blue comforter.

"...yeah…" Rin mumbled under the compounds of his shelter.

Footsteps grew quieter as the bedroom door closed shut; a joint sigh escaped the lips of the two teens that were lying underneath the large blanket. The rustling of the blanket lowering to show a flustered pair of teens—

"Hey… Rin…" Shima, who was still adjusting to the cold fresh air entering his lungs for the first time in a couple of hours, spoke out of breath and sweaty.

Before Rin could speak or acknowledge as he turned his head, Shima continued on: "I think… we should date…" a dark red flushing his cheeks immediately.

...

**Angst**

Pain…

So painful…

Whether they were apart or together…

Pain was likely to follow…

Rin was a demon…

Satan's offspring…

The same Satan that killed all the high priest on that night all those years ago.

Shima was a victim…

A victim of the Blue Night massacre…

The massacre that cursed his home: a temple…

...

**Jealousy**

Every night… every night, he shows up late… every time giving me the same excuse: " _Sorry, Shima… Shiemi needs me,_ "

It was always the same; Shiemi this &Shiemi th—

"Hey, did I wake you?" Shima's thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend's voice.

"No, just couldn't sleep… Is everything okay with Shiemi?" The pink-haired exorcist asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a question.

"Yeah, just pre-wedding jitters…" Rin chuckled, sitting down next to his depressed lover before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

A kiss…

Shima didn't know when but…

((Sometime after Rin began running to Shiemi's side at every one of her damn whims…))

…it just doesn't feel the same.

...

**Question**

"Rin-kun… Are you in love?" Shiemi's question was still echoing in Rin's head as he laid awake on his bed, already tuned out his little brother's snoring.

_Does he have someone he love?_

Sure, Rin has people that he cares about: Yukio (the demonic little brother); Shiemi (his best 'girl' friend); Bon, Konekomaru, and Eyebr—Izumo (his friends); and Shima (his best frie—)

Rin bit his lip,  _why couldn't he finish that thought…? Why does his chest hurt so much right now?_

...

**Innocence**

"Mmph…" Rin rolled onto his side, thinking he was back in his comfortable bed instead of lying on top of a sleeping bag in a tent with Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Takara, and Yukio.

So when he rolled onto his side, he felt a hot breath brush against his face; slowly opening his eyes, enough so that morning light was hitting his dazzling blue eyes, in front of him all he could see was pink! Somehow the shade of pink Rin saw seem to comfort and make the sleepy exorcist fall back to sleep and curl closer to that pink he unconsciously loved.

...

**Trading Places**

"I KNOW you ate the LAST cookie!" Rin shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Bon.

"DID NOT!" Bon argued back.

The two continued bickering until finally drawing the attention of two other exorcist; "Shaddup!" Izumo yelled yanking back on Bon's collar sending the teen backwards as Shima also grabbed Rin's collar sighing, "Would you two give it a rest already?

"BUT HE STARTED IT!" Bon and Rin yelled in unison before glaring at the one another.

"How would you two like it if we started acting like you two?" Yukio added his own comment in.

...

" **How many people can do it like me?"**

Rin could be a bit arrogant at times; thinking he was the sexiest man alive and the best cook—well that part about him being the best cook was true— but that was why Shima fell for him in the first place…

((It all began when Mephisto, being the weirdo he was, organized all the ex-wires to perform in a talent show that was annually held in town.))

The day of the show, about 9pm, just as the crowd was hyped up the lights on the stage suddenly lit up in a bright neon blue color. The crowd's attention was immediately drawn once the music began—the curtain flew open and on-stage stood Rin! He began singing shortly after the song started: "…one look at you says you want to be taken higher. See the problem is: you wish he could make you," pointing to someone in the crowd, "feel the way I do,"

"Why would you stop when you," pointing to the same person, "know I got it? Come over you know you want it… You know it's impossible to get what you are looking for," He added before his expression changed to a smug one.

"Fuck him: he can't do it like me… I'm gonna prove it," He continued still staring at the same person.

Shima chuckled in the audience; of course Rin would choose such a song. The pink exorcist sighed as he watched his crush make a fool of himself on the stage along with Shiemi would came to support him.

"Oh, Shima-san… I have to go~ tell him that he was amazing for me, okay?" I heard Shiemi whisper in his ear when the song slowed down.

"Huh?" He watched her leave; his eyes drifted back to the demon exorcist again as he started singing again: "There's only one guy that can make you feel right: that's me… it's simple, right," Shima blinked before he began thinking his mind was playing a trick on him: Rin  _ **couldn't**_  be singing to him!

...

**Clothes Mishap**

"Achooo~!" Rin sneezed, unconsciously moving closer to the only heat source nearby.

"A-a-achoooo!" Shima sneezed violently also moving closer to the nearest heat source.

The duo was currently freezing due to a brilliant idea to have a water fight, soaking their clothes through &through. They sat skin-to-skin absorbing warmth from the other as they waited for their clothes to dry.

...

**Fear**

Rin sat watching the rain; he never liked it when Shima had to go on missions without him…

The demon exorcist hugged his knees to his chest as his tail curled around the front of his body. He tried hard not to think about something bad happening to his lover but when days had passed since Shima left; Rin was finding it harder and harder to push these thoughts aside…

...

**Disguise**

"You're such a wolf in sheep's clothing…" Shima chuckled after Rin had finished explaining about everything he had hid.

...

**Bitten**

"Oww! What the hell? R-Rin?" Shima stared wide-eyed at the sight to his right; Rin, overcome by his flames, biting his arm.

...

**Cooking**

Something felt different...

Every time Rin came back from a mission: Shima would be waiting for him right as he opened the front door... but this time he wasn't. Rin walked further into the small apartment that they shared, worry filling him as he saw no evidence of his boyfriend anywhere and then something filled his nostrils-something that would never especially at this distance from the kitchen unless-

"SHIMA?" He yelled as he slid into the kitchen on his socks to see his boyfriend, yes Shima Renzou wearing an apron standing in front of the stove.

"Oh~ Rin, welco-"

"Didn't we agree that you wouldn't step near the stove after what happened LAST TIME?" Rin sighed, purposely emphasizing the last two words to remind his lover that he almost burned down Bon and Izumo's place.

...

**Talking to fans**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It'ssssssssssssssssss soooooooooooooooooo hoooooooooooooooooot…!" Rin's voice vibrated through the humid space of the room.

"Rin! Get the fuck away from the damn fan! It's already hot in this damn room without your breath stinking it up!" Bon angrily yelled at the demon exorcist.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw~ buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut goooooooooooooooooooood!" Rin complained still in front of the fan.

"Which is why you should get away from it!" Bon yelled, ripping the other away from the fan causing Rin to fall back and land on Bon.

"Shima… Izumo, do you two mind separating these two again?" An annoyed Yukio sighed as he walked in.

Shima grabbed Rin's arm and forcibly pulled him out into the hall as Izumo poked the other exorcist playfully.

"I wonder why Shima-san always drags Rin away?" Shiemi asked the question that had been plaguing all the ex-wire exorcists for a while.

...

**Answer**

"Nii-san?"

"WHAT?"

"Jeez, don't take your sexual frustrations out on me…"

"I-I… I don't have sexual frustrations…"

"Sure you don't… and Shima-kun isn't currently on a date with some mindless girl in your class right no—"

"Wait! What?"

"Just confess to him already, nii-san…"

"t-t-to who?"

"Repeat after me,"

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

"…"

"I"

"…I…"

"Love"

"…love…?"

"Shi"

"…S-shi…"

"ma"

"…ma…"

"Now, put it all together nii-san,"

"…I…love…Shi…ma,"

"Good job, you pass."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on FF.net: August 23, 2011


End file.
